


No Choice but to Live

by hiddenbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flashback, mentions of brotherly!Mason, tw rape mention, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenbloom/pseuds/hiddenbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot reflects on a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Choice but to Live

Margot opened the bathroom cabinet and found the bottle sitting right there, leftover painkillers from when Mason dislocated her shoulder a month ago.

A glance off to the side as she thought about how Mason had attacked her again tonight, used her right out in the hallway where anyone could see.

Her usual method of just blocking it out and becoming numb hasn't been working lately, and she was getting tired, so tired of the abuse and assault, the heavy feeling of disgust and guilt that washed over her every time he was done with her.

It would be so easy to finish off those pills right now and end all this pain and torture.

* * *

_Years back now, the Verger twins 17 years old._

_Margot sits a sobbing mess on the couch, blanket covering her bare lower half as Mason leaves the room, doing up his belt buckle._

_Five times in the past three days, whenever he wanted it. Uncountable about of times in the past month._

_The young girl stands and pulls on her underwear, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders tight and making her way to the bathroom. Not her bathroom though, her father's._

_No one sees her, the rest of the family and a majority of the servants downstairs for dinner, something she had stopped attending when Mason started getting violent about his needs. Not a question was asked about it, they just thought she was weird._

_She slips into her parent's room, making sure to avoid all the squeaky floorboards on her way to her destination._

_Eyes squinting in the bright lights of the bathroom, bare feet sticking to the tile._

_There they are on the counter, all of daddy's pill bottles._

_She's still aware of everything and seemingly unaffected by the time she returns to the sitting room that her and her brother share, but it doesn't take long after that._

_Mason finds her slumped against the arm of the couch, eyes out of focus and some spittle on her chin, “Margot?” A gentle hand to her forehead as he kneels in front of her; she's burning up. “Margot, what did you do?”_

_Sitting her up, the older twin slips behind her on the sofa, cradling her mostly limp body close, “Margot, tell me, what did you do?”_

_Her head lulls on his shoulder, voice a whisper, “I can't handle it, Mason... what you do to me... I'm sorry...”_

_For a moment there's a flicker of emotion on his face, but it's gone before her sluggish head can read it. Mason, gives a cough, a new shine in his eyes, “I'm going to go get dad--”_

_“Mason, no,” her hand grips weakly on his arm, “please, I can't..”_

_Suddenly he's her loving brother again, just like he used to be a little over a month ago; his lips press against her temple before he speaks to her in his most soothing voice, “I'm won't hurt you again, I promise.”_

_And he didn't for about half a year._

_In those six months Mason kept his promise, he didn't touch her but instead started touching something much, much worse._

* * *

Margot shut the cabinet, the thought of overdosing fleeing her mind as she pictured all those children. She had to stay here for them, keep her brother distracted enough so he wouldn't touch their innocent beings until she could put an end to her monstrous sibling.

No question about it now, she had to live. She realized that many years ago, and realized it again today; she had to live at until her brother died.


End file.
